Stephanie Schonewise
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance In my mind I am just a pretty as my mums. I'm gorgeous like my mum Tiera, and somehow mesmerizing like my mum DeVaun. Mesmerizingly gorgeous. I know for a fact that I look like my brothers, we have... similarities, and they come from dad. I don't mind that, he is my dad. I have really pale skin, kind of sickly, but still pretty beautiful. My hair is naturally brown, but because I get bored, easily. I like to make it lighter brown, with little blonde streaks, or I like to make all of my hair black. When it's black it makes me look even more sickly pale. Don't worry. I'm not sick in the bad way. I'm sick in the awesome way. My eyes are a really deeply dark brown, and they slant oh-so-perfectly into this really neat diamond sort of shape. My cheeks are sort of chubby, it's the apples, they are outstanding. By that I mean they stand out. I have a pointed, yet still kind of flat nose, and I have a very distinct almost crooked smile. There are a few piercings on my face. One in my nose, and three in my ear, a standard lobe, a helix, and a tragus piercing. They are all on the left side, and I did them all myself. They all hurt, and only one of them got infected. I also like to draw on my forearms when I get bored. It's usually this spade shaped mark made up of words that reads; we’re all mad here. Personality I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm a bit of a goofball. I like to do something spontaneous now, and again. Not habitually, that would get boring that is boring. I like to paint my lips purple, with lipstick not paint. I like to put different color into my hair. I like to put big, thick, braids in my hair, and wrap it around my head like a crown, my name does mean crown. It sort of feels like the right thing to do. Please, don't mistake my kindness or my slapstick humor for foolishness. I am sweet like sugar, but I'll still kick your teeth in. Watch out for me. I don't like it when people talk badly about my non-traditional, crazy, extensive family. I don't care if people talk about me, even if it's directly to my face. Knock yourself out. It's my loved ones that are my number one concern. Bad mouthing them is off limits, only we can talk bad about each other. It's our right as a family. History My name is Steffi. Stephanie Beatrice Schonewise. You've probably heard the name before. My mother is Tiera, and my father is D'Artagnan. You're probably wondering how I got such a normal boring name. I'm their kid, and they love me. That's how. I was born, and raised in England. I'm part of the massive Schonewise family from The Shonewise Dojo, in case that wasn't obvious by my name. Don't judge this book by it's cover because you won't always get what you might expect. I'm a good little girl, at least I want to be. In most cases I'm too sweet to stomach. I've never been bothered with anybody saying anything about me personally, not seriously. For a long time I didn't realize my family was considered "non-traditional". My life has always been normal to me. How would I have known any different? When I started to make friends with people outside of the house was when I learned most kids didn't have two mums like I did. Some kids did, but they usually didn't also have a dad, at least one that was around. One thing I learned I don't like, and that I learned really fast after punching a lot of people for saying mean things they had no business saying about my mums, my dad, or my siblings is that I don't like trash-talk, not when it's about my family. If you have something bad to say about them, you're basically saying something like: "Hey, Steffi. Could you come, and kick my teeth down my throat? I really want to taste my own blood." It might feel like it, but I won't let you get away with trash-talking my people for long. I can't let you, unless your last name happens to be Schonewise too. Three different people. Three different continents. One unique story. My father D'Artagnan Silistra Schonewise hails from Vietnam. He was abandoned as a baby, and relocated to Japan when he was one year old, and spent most of his childhood there. He even attended Mahoutokoro School of Magic when was of age. Tiera Elena Schonewise is my mother, she was born and raised in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Unfortunately, she was left in foster care until being adopted one fateful day. However, Tiera refused to change her name saying that Schonewise was the name of her parents, and that one day she wanted to find them. DeVaun Sophia Schonewise, is my other mother. She is very proud to be made in the USA. Literally. She was too careless, and too fun-loving to worry about her life, and her mysterious past. Although she was also abandoned as a baby luck had it that she went into foster care as well. As the years flew by she slowly moved closer to Salem Institute of Magic, as a witch she would be sent there to study. As the distant Schonewise trio of D'Artagnan, Tiera, and DeVaun entered their seventh year and began embarking on the cusp of adulthood it was over their Christmas break that the trio went on a round-the-world trip. It was the last day, a cold winter day in Berlin, D'Artagnan was observing the fallen wall, Tiera was shopping, and DeVaun was looking for good books to kill time. Then, the incident happened. The most epic meet-cute, the one that started it all, the very beginning of all of us. D'Artagnan, walking backwards, so he could still see the wall as he got further from it, Tiera, who was speed-walking to get through the crowd, and DeVaun who wasn't paying attention at all. Naturally when people aren't looking where they are going, or trying to move too quickly they tend to run into things. The trio bumped into each other, and made a rather large mess. Each flushed with embarrassment D'Artagnan, being the gentleman he is, helped the ladies collect their belongings until he felt it right to introduce himself. Jaws were dropping at that moment, as the trio revealed who they were, Schonewise. They didn't know if it was a coincidence that they all carried the same name, or if they were related. They returned home to their respective countries, and spent their nights thinking about the connection. D'Artagnan wouldn't find it. Tiera wouldn't find it. DeVaun wouldn't find it either. And so, the story took a turn for the ... weird. Meeting in the same place that they met, and literally bumped into one another a year ago, D'Artagnan did the unbelievable. You bet he did. He proposed. Not to one of the Schonewise women, but to both Tiera and DeVaun. Crazy, yes. But he did it, and they accepted. Soon they were married, and they all moved to a nice home in England later dubbed the Schonewise Dojo. Tiera wanted kids her spouses DeVaun and D'Artagnan agreed. However, there would be a choice that had to be made first. DeVaun wanted to adopt. Remembering how the trio were each abandoned, and the fact that DeVaun did not want others to share that unwanted feeling. Tiera was insistent that her kids be biological kids. D'Artagnan agreed, to both his wives. Continually expressing his support of DeVaun and her choice to adopt. After several months, and over a dozen adopted kids, DeVaun and Tiera both got pregnant. D'Artagnan was pleased even when D'Artagnan found out that both his wives were pregnant with more than one child each. Tiera with triplets, and DeVaun with quadruplets. In total, D'Artagnan had to care for septuplets. It was quite a shock. But D'Artagnan is an honorable man, and he is a proud father to all his children. I'm a Pure-Blood, but that doesn't always mean what people want it to mean. I was sort of a late bloomer. Which could have easily made me a squib. Which is basically a "normie", a person with no magic. Everyone else had gotten their signs way before I did. It was annoying, but I told them I didn't care, and I tried to pretend I had mine too. That no one had been around to see it. I tried to act like I knew I had magic too. It was hard, because I kind of felt like I wasn't, and that I never would be. My little pity party came to an end on it's own. Things changed when I was eleven, as if I needed to wait any longer. I was brushing my hair, one hundred strokes. I was at ninety-nine when I brought the brush back up to the top of my head and ran it through my hair it changed color. Those pretty blonde streaks you might have forgotten that I mentioned that I like to put in my hair before. That's how it stared. I ran the brush through the rest of hair and I got a few more. I tried to make them go away, but that didn't work. They did fade away eventually, but not until after I was able to show them off to my family. I didn't make a big deal about, I just flaunted it a little bit. Flipping my hair, constantly. When they faded away I tried to make them come back, but I couldn't. Not until my siblings, and I finally got our letters from Hogwarts. After the professor's taught us the Color-Change charm. I sort of overused that one right away. I still do. If I wasn't already beginning feel like a leftover, like I wasn't fitting in the wacky Schonewise clan. Mainly because I might have a habit for savagery, and I might really like it. I was put in Slytherin where the real caption should be "we’re all mad here.", thank you Lewis Carroll! I never engage physically with family. Because my fight is for them. When worse does come to worse between the Schonewise's, all I do is seethe. I would punch a wall before I would ever punch one of them . I could never hurt someone I love, I would do something terrible to myself before even thinking of it. Guess all the hat saw in me was my green/silver force, and not my red/gold strength or my black/yellow loyalty. Relationships Family Tiera, D'Artagnan, and DeVaun Schonewise I am Tiera's only daughter, through her I have two brothers. Since my father and my other mother have four of their own I also have siblings through DeVaun, and I still consider them all part of my set too. Exactly like my brothers. It doesn't matter either way, they're family. Andre'a, Demitrius, Yvette, and Elodie Schonewise Possessions Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Ambidextrous Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Speaks Bosnian Category:Speaks Vietnamese Category:Speaks Japanese Category:Speaks Croatian Category:Speaks Serbian Category:Effie Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:ISFJ Category:Schonewise Family Category:Dogwood Wand Category:Salamander Wand Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Born in England